Touch sensors comprising a touch detecting substrate having an area generally can only determine a location(es) of a touch(es) to a surface of the substrate area, e.g., two dimensional X-Y coordinates. A third sense input is desired to allow for additional information that may be used in combination with the X-Y touch location inputs. Being able to determine not only the X-Y coordinate location of a touch but also the force of the touch to the surface of the touch sensor substrate gives another control option that may be used with a device having a touch sensor with such features.